What's Hidden Beneath
by JadeHeart
Summary: Why does Shuichi stay with Yuki?


Title: What's Hidden Beneath

Author: JadeHeart

Located/Archived: Found on & If anyone else would like it, please ask me first!

Fandom: Gravitation

Rating: M

Creation Date: November 2005

Warnings: some sexual situations

Timeline: After the anime/manga finishes.

Summary: Why does Shuichi stay with Yuki?

Author's Notes I suddenly had this flash of thought. It was brought on by the first line of a song I heard and it immediately made me think of Yuki. I always believed that Shuichi stayed with Yuki and loved him so much because no matter what Yuki did or said, Shuichi could see something else in Yuki's eyes. This is from Shuichi's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to the creators of 'Gravitation' , nor am I making any profits from this.

What's Hidden Beneath

'I'm gonna believe in your eyes'

I stood in the shower, relishing the sensation of the warm water cascading over my body, the needle fine spray striking my skin turning it red. It felt good.

I was tired. Really tired. We had been working so hard these last few months, the whole of 'Bad Luck'. We had a CD to put out soon, and between working on the lyrics and the music, all three of us had spent long, long hours at the studio.

I had written what seemed like hundreds of lyrics, quite often just a few lines, a verse or two. We'd try the words, Hiro and Suguru would arrange some tunes around them, to see if anything would come together. Sometimes it did. We had developed a couple of what I considered very good songs from that method. It was amazing how sometimes our songs seemed to take on a life of their own.

Other times, Hiro and Suguru had a piece of music they had come up with. As much as I still hated to publicly admit it, Suguru really was good at arranging music. Between the two of them, some great tunes had been written, but then that left it to me to try and come up with the right words to do it justice. Sometimes that was really hard, but we were almost there. Almost, but not quite.

Today had been a long day. Probably because today had actually started yesterday. We had pretty much worked through the entire night, living on caffeine and sugar, that being coffee and donuts, grabbing a few moments of sleep at various times, before dragging ourselves back to the work.

By late afternoon of today, K finally told us to go home. The studio had enough completed tracks to continue working on them with the fine tuning, so we could finally take a small break. We just had two more songs to get together to be finished. It had been good to get home.

I leant forward, arms outstretched, palms resting on the wall in front of me. Gods, I was just so tired! The warm water splashed over my head, and down my neck, soothing the aching muscles, releasing the tension. I just about felt like going to sleep right here.

I sighed. Yuki had been locked in his study when I had got home. I didn't bother going in to say hello to him. The door was shut, which meant he definitely didn't want to be disturbed. He had been working hard also, with a deadline for his latest book coming up. That always made him really short-tempered, and he didn't take kindly to my usual enthusiasm.

Well, he didn't have to worry about that today, I thought. I'm drained. I don't think he would have even heard me come in, as I had padded down the hall to the bathroom. Of course, he might hear the sound of the running water now, but quite often even that didn't break his concentration. It's not like he would be particularly worried if he did hear the shower going. It's not like a burglar is going to break into the place, just so he can have a shower!

I let my head fall forward further, eyes closed, feeling the water run through my hair, streaming from the ends in multiple tiny waterfalls. I supposed I had better make certain to be quiet tonight. Yuki would just get mad at me otherwise.

I sighed again. It would have been nice to have a little attention from him, just even a hello, or telling me he had noticed how tired I was, or even asking me how it was going. Showing some sort of interest in my life, anything.

I sighed again, and felt a tear slip from my eye to mix with the flowing water. Stop it! I thought angrily to myself, but was too tired to wipe the rest of the tears away. I shouldn't expect Yuki to always be there to make me feel better. He's got his own work to do, and that's important to him. I wish I was just as important, a tiny voice deep inside me whispered.

I gulped back a sob. I knew I was just getting weepy like this because I was tired. I was tired, exhausted, run down from lack of decent food or sleep. I always got really over emotional when I was this tired. Although Yuki would probably say that this was just normal. In a way it was. I was just a lot worse when I was over tired like now.

I gulped back another sob, feeling my face getting hotter with the effort to hold back the tears. I just wanted to curl up and howl. Stupid idiot, I thought to myself tiredly. No wonder Yuki gets so fed up with me. That just let loose another wave of tears.

I then felt a warm pressure brushing across the small of my back, sliding outwards to my hip. What..? I thought, though my body refused to move from the position I had been holding. Perhaps it feared that if it moved, it would just collapse. The wall was all that was holding me up.

Slowly I could feel a warm presence begin to wrap around me from behind. Arms circled around my waist, the water cut off from its constant rain on my back as another body interspersed itself between the liquid and my body. Warm breath caressed my neck and cheek.

Yuki, I murmured in my mind, still keeping my eyes closed, and remaining unmoving. Yuki. He was here.

I felt his strong hands slide over my stomach and upwards over my chest, making me shiver. His fingers brushed over my nipples, and even in my tired state, they hardened under his gentle touch. His hands traced soft patterns over my wet skin, sliding easily over my flesh. His body was pressed up hard against mine, his erection pushed against my buttocks.

I expected that he would just take me quickly. Get it done and over with, and then he would disappear back into his office, his itch scratched for the moment. But he didn't.

His hands continued to roam over my body gently, long firm stroking motions. Light kisses brushed my skin, feathery touches, each one sending a tiny spark deep into my belly.

His arms stretched out, as his hands flowed from my shoulders along my outstretched arms. As they slowly trailled back, his hands gently massaged my body, tracing the shape of the muscles and tendons all the way back to my shoulders. His large hands curled around my shoulders, kneading the aching muscles there, doing the same with my neck.

I couldn't stop the deep sigh that escaped me. That felt so good, so very good. My body just wanted to melt into his touch, to relax completely as the tension began to flow away.

His kisses trailed over the back of my neck, sliding under my wet hair. One hand gently ran up the side of my neck to cup my cheek. His fingers lightly ran over my face, wiping away the tears. Did he know they were tears? Did he know I had been crying?

A hand slowly snaked around my body again, sliding downwards over my stomach, lower, searching. I couldn't prevent the quiver that shook my tired body. Everything seemed to be so sensitive. Another thing that I had learnt a long time ago. Tiredness seemed to break down all my body's natural barriers. When I was over tired, my body seemed to just break down, pure emotion just taking over, I lost all control over my own body. Yuki's soft touch was doing just that, making it do what it would.

His hand closed over my shaft. I wasn't erect, not fully, but certainly a little interested. The water made his motions smooth and easy, sliding over my skin.

My head dropped lower. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I couldn't open my eyes. I was too tired. I could feel myself hardening under his firm touch, could hear myself moan as he found the sensitive underside, then slide his thumb over the slit. I couldn't stop myself pushing back against him, seeking the warmth of his body. A body that was so much warmer than the touch of the water.

I knew that I wouldn't last long. When I was this tired, if I got aroused, it would all be over in a moment. I just had no control what-so-ever over what my body decided to do.

I gasped loudly, feeling the pressure building, my body shaking harder, so hard that Yuki's other arm slid around me firmly and gripped hard, holding me tight against him. I was grateful for that support. I knew it was going to happen now, and it did.

I hardly made a sound. Not like I usually did. I was tired, too tired to vocalize anything, so tired I could hardly think. My body spasmed one more time, the last drops shuddering from me. I slumped a little in his grip. Yuki would probably be mad at me now. He always complained at how quickly I came, and this time would have had to have been the quickest. I waited for the sarcastic comment, but instead received a kiss on my ear. I was surprised, even though I couldn't respond to it.

Yuki moved a little then, not releasing his grip which I was very thankful for. I didn't think my legs could have held me up any longer. I waited for the pushing against my rear. Yuki hadn't come, so it would be his turn now. It didn't happen.

I felt Yuki's hand return to my body, this times slick with shower gel. Gently he washed me, taking care to go everywhere, his touch the entire time soft, nothing invasive. He pulled me upright finally, and rubbed his hands all over my body, sweeping away the soap.

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me fully against his body. I felt the water cease, and guessed he had turned the shower off. I still couldn't open my eyes. My body felt heavy, too heavy for me to move. I felt my feet leave the ground, but I said and did nothing. Then something soft and warm wrapped around me. A towel was briskly rubbed over my skin, hard enough to bring the blood tingling to the surface but gentle enough to make me feel warm and comfortable all over.

Strong arms picked me up and carried me. Now I finally opened my eyes, just a little. Looking up, I could see Yuki's face. He glanced down at me, and I just continued to look at him silently. He said nothing, continuing into the bedroom.

He dragged the quilt back, and laid me gently down on the bed, climbing in beside me. He wrapped the covers around us both, pulling me into his tight embrace, his taller body spooned around my smaller form, arms twined around my waist. I could feel his warm breath ruffling my wet hair, his body warmth seeping into me, making me feel more lethargic.

"Go to sleep, Shuichi." I heard him whisper. "You're exhausted."

So Yuki had noticed. He had got up to help me, to make certain I was alright.

"You're such a stupid idiot."

Yes, he was right. I was an idiot. But Yuki knew that. He had known I was home. He had come to me. He had helped me. He was taking care of me.

I turned in his embrace, rolling over to face him. He looked at me with those hard golden eyes. Only they weren't hard at this moment. There was a soft light in them, a light that I only occasionally glimpsed. That light told me everything. It told me that I was important to him. It told me that I was needed, and wanted. It told me he loved me.

I stretched my hand up, and cupped the side of his beautiful face. That light in his eyes touched my very soul. It warmed me from deep inside, making everything bright.

Yuki reached out and clasped my hand, removing it from his face, firmly but gently. He rested it against his chest.

"Go to sleep." he said, his voice a little gruff, but the light didn't leave his eyes.

I smiled sweetly at him, feeling a tear slip from the corner of my eye. I did as I had been told, closing my eyes, feeling his arm slide around me again, pulling me in tighter against his body. I felt the soft touch of a kiss against my forehead.

"Sleep, Shuichi."

I relaxed into the embrace, the welcoming arms of my lover, and bathed in the light I had seen in his eyes.


End file.
